


Dinner

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumshot, Dom/sub, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru's thinking about his lover and when he comes home, he gets a surprise from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violet_midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_midnight/gifts).



> Prompt[s]: for birthday fic. Sexy and a little sappy  
> For [](http://violet-midnight.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://violet-midnight.livejournal.com/)**violet_midnight**  
>  Beta Readers: gothic_hime

Kaoru curled up on the couch, his eyes flicking across the room to the fireplace. One hand idly played over the other, an old habit rearing its head. Strong fingers stroked over the flame tattooed there, his eyes distant, obviously focused on something else, something internal.

For almost an hour, he remained like that, fingers never ceasing their movement over that ink that had become something more like a memory than just ink. It was only when the cat jumped up on his lap that he startled back into reality. Letting out a soft laugh, he reached to stroke the soft orange fur, his eyes on the animal in front of him. "Hey, is it food time?" he questioned softly. The cat mewed faintly and Kaoru nudged her to the floor, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

He'd barely gotten to the point of putting the soft food in the cat's bowl when he heard a key in the lock. "Crap," he hissed under his breath, knowing he'd forgotten to make dinner. He listened as he heard his lover remove his boots and then put his keys in the dish by the door. A few more clattering noises and then silence. Kaoru quickly started removing vegetables from the fridge, deciding on salad.

A few seconds ticked by and strong arms wrapped around his middle, a soft kiss pressing to his cheek. "Put it down, Kaoru. I'm hungry for something else." Boss' fingers slid down lower, slowly sliding over Kaoru's belly and then dipping into his pants, wriggling under his boxer briefs. He slid all the way down to the other's cock, grasping the flaccid flesh and gently squeezing. "I want this."

Kaoru moaned, his head falling back, body resting against Boss' own. "I was thinking of you earlier," he admitted softly.

Boss chuckled softly, squeezing a bit harder on his dick. "Oh? Was it fun?" he asked, his hand moving just enough to stroke him.

Kaoru's hips bucked a bit, a tiny grunt leaving his lips. Swallowing a bit, he nodded, just letting it be at that. It hadn't been sexual in nature, but it had been nice, just thinking of his lover in such a nice way.

The sound of Kaoru's belt buckle coming undone filled the kitchen, followed quickly by his zipper. A moment later, his dick was free to the air, Boss stroking him quickly into full hardness. "I've been hard for a while now... almost got off at work thinking about you, you know."

Kaoru lifted one hand, pushing it into Boss' hair, pulling lightly on the dark strands. "Of course, you just saved your naughty self for me, didn't you?" he questioned, receiving a grunt in response. "Suck me."

Smoothly, Boss slid to his knees, turning Kaoru toward him, his eyes gleaming faintly in the dim light. With almost no hesitation, he opened his mouth and leaned in, sliding the other's dick into his mouth. A soft groan slid out from his lips and he started to suck, bobbing his head smoothly.

Kaoru watched him, pulling him closer and pushing his dick in over and over, treating it like a slow fuck. One of his favorite things was seeing the other on his knees in front of him, lips wrapped around his dick like this. He let it continue on for quite a while, eventually stopping him with a little tug on his hair. Once Boss was looking up at him, he motioned him up. "Bedroom."

Boss rushed to get to his feet, taking Kaoru's hand and heading to the bedroom. He didn't ask, hardly even gave an indication of what he was doing before he'd shoved Kaoru down on the bed, yanking his pants off as the other struggled out of his shirt. A moment later, he had him pinned under him, his clothed hips jerking hard against him as he grunted. Strong hands pinned Kaoru's arms down while he thrust against him almost desperately.

Kaoru's hips pushed up for a while, not minding until he started to feel sort of chaffed. "Baby... please... I want to feel you - just you - against me."

Boss eventually complied, peeling himself off and stripping down. He shuddered slightly at the cool air hitting his skin, his eyes dark as he eased himself back over the other's body. Leaning down, he caught Kaoru's lips with his own. The other tasted of wine and cigarettes, something he'd come to associate with a calm night for Kaoru. A soft smile graced his lips and he pulled back just enough to murmur, "Taste good...."

Kaoru let out a laugh. "You always think that." He linked one leg over Boss' own, flipping them over and reaching for the lube, tossing a condom on Boss' chest. Opening the bottle, he slicked up two digits and moved them under himself, slipping first one, then the other, inside his body. For a few minutes, he simply rode out the bliss he was creating for himself, a little hint of a smirk on his face the entire time.

Eventually, he removed his fingers, reaching for the condom, opening it, and then sliding it down over Boss' length. The way the other moved under him spoke volumes about just how aroused he was. Smirking slightly, he held him steady and slowly sank down on his dick. Delicious feelings rushed through his body and he couldn't help the way his face changed from amused to purely aroused. Settling himself fully down on Boss' dick, he rotated his hips a few times, making the other groan as well, before he just full-out went for it, pulling up until his lover's length was almost completely out of him and then plunging back down quickly.

Kaoru's eyes slid closed as he started up a good rhythm on it, the sound of their combined moans of pleasure spurring him on. Skin slapped against skin, breath mixed with breath, and eventually, Boss couldn't hold back any longer. His hands came to hold the guitarist's hips as he pistoned in and out of him at a pace that should have been unattainable.

Kaoru watched as the other's face contorted, bliss written all over his features. Shivering slightly, Boss let go with a loud moan, Kaoru using his chest as leverage to fuck himself on him. It didn't take much more before he was gone, over the edge, spilling himself all over Boss' abdomen with a sharp cry.

Boss let out a little moan, reaching to milk Kaoru's cock of his offering, seeming very pleased with it. "Fuck, Kaoru," he groaned out.

Kaoru shifted off him, slumping down beside him, leaving one leg hooked over him. "So... are you still hungry?" he asked, his voice teasing.

Boss snorted a bit and winked at him. "For you, always."

**The End**  



End file.
